AU TYY Bazooka Incidents
by MikhailAlaude
Summary: A normal hectic day awaits a certain Vongola heir! He had just been shot and he turns into a what! Hibari decides to take him in until the effects wear off, but fate is cruel and Kami just loves to play games! YAOI!


AU TYY Bazooka Incidents

Chapter 1. Where the fuck?

…

It is a sunny afternoon in the ever green and fresh town of Namimori. Many say that it is a wonderful place to live in, with the perfect environment to raise a child and the most important thing was that everyone knows each other, therefore the neighbourhood is always friendly and helpful.

It is just another day in this paradise on earth, let's scratch that, to one very unfortunate teenager, it's a very (un)normal day in his bizarre adventurous fucked up life since the (in)famous assassin or hit man, whatever, not like he will ever understand the goddamn difference between the two and he is content with not knowing it, thank you very much.

…

On the other side of the heavenly town, a raven haired boy was smirking evilly at his victims, er I mean herbivores, yea. Anyways, he is doing his daily routine of beating the shit out of law breaking fuckers, or in his own words, 'biting and disciplining those who dared to violate the peaceful town of Namimori', along with one of those bone chilling glares that could very easily make the dear devil himself piss his pants. No shit, dear Sherlock~

In a flash, all the said fuckers/ herbivores are either groaning, holding wherever places that's in pain or they were K.O. nuff said.

_Midori tanabiku namimori no  
Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii_

He took out his phone. "Speak" a cold monotone voice answer.

"It's me, Hibari"

"What do you want, baby? A fight?" A perk of interest showing.

"No-,"

Before the baby respond, he interrupts, "Then don't-,"

"Tsuna's missing", the baby snap back, not pleased that Hibari dared to interrupt him from speaking.

"Tsunayoshi? What's that got to do with me?"

"Oh? Then who exactly is it that is going out with him? Oh, did I mention molesting? Or having mind blowing fucking in the reception room? Not to count the 'rape' or 'surprise sex' incident in a dark alley as you would like to classify as?"

"Point taken. I'll look for him and don't you dare tell anyone about those _rendez-vous_…"

"Deal", the line was cut and left behind a very satisfying smirk on a baby's face and a very cool headed drop dead gorgeous boy with a_ slight_ concern in his eyes.

…

The aloof teen continues to walk along the path now cleared of any other occupants due to known reasons. He stopped, suddenly, and turns his head towards one of the darkest dead end alley in the town of Namimori. Why did he stop? What interest him, you say? Well, you could say that he sensed a strong blood lust and he also tasted blood in the air, don't ask, well, if you bite people to death on a daily basis from your youth then I wouldn't be so shock and one word, it's Hibari after all…

As he step towards the narrow dark end, he saw multiple bodies of street thugs and law breakers, they were all K.O. and received minor burns along with injuries on par with the ones Hibari's blows if not more brutal and bloody.

Now, _that's _a surprise. No one, _no one_ is as ruthless and blood thirsty as the skylark, heck he was ranked the best in Namimori by that red headed kid with a giant book. He kicked the corpse, oops I mean bodies they are not dead yet, to one side of the wall since it was blocking his way and he also was interest in their wounds, just what exactly could kick their ass so easily like that?

At last, his eyes landed on a tiny figure sitting on a corpse that seems like the leader of this herd of useless herbivores.

'Wao, is that him? He is unbelievably small to what I imagine…', he mentally exclaim as he glance at the small dark statuette, he couldn't be more than 5 years old, the light don't hit his face, therefore the prefect couldn't make out who this young herbivore is. The glaze was travelling down the small figure, he was clad in a sakura patterned yukata with a loose purple obi around his tiny waist.

The end of his yukata parted, showing milky white legs with the perfect proportion of muscles and shape, somehow strangely similar as the ones he love to bite during their love making… Wait, it's not just similar, it's the same only a bit shorter and more young looking, but it was definitely the same soft yet firm tone and texture.

Unknown to the staring teen, his pants were unseemingly tight and uncomfortable as his lustful glaze travel around the neck and chest, it was glowing and begging to be bitten and caress…

…

The little one was looking up as he sense another presence, it was similar to his boyfriend but it was much stronger, more dominant and mature, if you must put it in words. The older was staring at him oh so deliciously like a local delicacy that could only be found once in a million years.

The small child could see the teen's face, it was thoughtful, amused and to some degree, it was lustful… He was absolutely familiar with that face, the handsome features would never cease to arouse him and always make him wonder how in the name of the devil he ever got his hands on such a hunk of a boyfriend.

Yes, the face was much more older, but in a way, it was more sharp and alluring, like a blossoming dark red rose, its thorns more fierce, its petals more deep… and yes, he was sure the pleasure of their night adventure would be more pleasant and rough like this.

"Kyouya-sama", a low and sensual voice spoke his name, it was a freeze to his sense, there's only one person that was ever allowed to call him by his given name along with a suffix that he loved to go with his name, especially during hot passion, when his name would roll off his lover's tongue like a spell.

"Tsunayoshi, what is the meaning of this?" he composed himself, not thinking of shock but instead focusing on the reason why his naïve 15 year old lover turn into a not-so-innocent 5 year old that beat shit out of gang.

A soft chuckle rang through the narrow space, the small boy got up from his 'seat' and walk slowly to the older version of his boyfriend in a seductive manner, swinging his hips side to side. He just stopped in front of the frozen teen and use a tiny finger to gesture the older to bend down to his level.

In trance with his movement, Hibari could only comply. The little boy suddenly wrap his thin arms around Hibari's neck and nuzzled at the crook before moving up t whisper sweet words, "I could think of doing something more fun than explaining myself, such as _punishing_ me for _biting _them or you could _discipline _me for being a _naughty_ boy~ Hmm?"The boy purred as he lick and bite at the skylark's ear.

W. A. O.

TBC~

…

AN:

Buono Compleannos, Signor Hibari! Ti amo y Tsuna!

So, what do you guys think about this? My friend id gonna draw ths for me and I gave her many plot to choose from and hell she has to pick this…

If you know me then you will probaly know I am in semi-hiatus due to my fucking exams that's until godforsaken end of june!!! But I can't possibly miss Hibari-sama's birthday for all the world so I am giving him a tuna fish for a present! Yum~~~

Til next time, if I am still alive after exams that is…

Ciao ciao~~~


End file.
